Bleach:
by Drama is awesome
Summary: Rukia is at a new school with new people but when meets Ichigo Kurosaki the leader of a gang who will turn Rukia's life upside down very harsh language so yeah not good at summaries so just read it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hi this is my first fanfiction and you have no idea how scared i am to publish this so please don't throw no shade please don't cuss me out this story is rated T for a reason a lot of well bad language if you can't take then don't read it Lord please let this story be good oh and grammar and punctuation marks might be off by a lot and again please don't throw shade thank you and love so on with story.**

Chapter 1

Rukia was a new student at a new school. She lived with her brother Byakuya Kuchiki who legally adopted her when her sister Hisana died. He never really acknowledged her all the time. Plus being a new student means you don't know anyone. She was approaching her new school when she bumped into something. It was a large and hard object. She looked up and saw a boy with orange hair she was amazed at how handsome he was she was so in a daze she didn't even hear him talking. "Hello are you ok" the boy shouted

"huh" the boy had his hand out to her she grabbed it and got up. "sorry I didn't see you"

"it's ok but where are your parents? a little girl like you shouldn't be out here alone"

Rukia couldn't control it it was as if her foot had a mind of it's own, because the next thing she knew her foot was to his shin kicking it. "what the hell you idiot I am 17 years old how dare you call me a kid." The boy stood there for a moment before extending his hand. "Ichigo Kurosaki I'm going to let that kick in the shin slide I would beat you but it seems as if your umm new here so please to meet you" Rukia was enraged 'he calls me a kid/ little girl then he says because I'm new here just who the fuck is he' she thought.

"You know it's rude not to introduce yourself to someone when they just introduced themselves." Ichigo explained Rukia just looked at him then her watch she was almost late for school at her new school. Without even thinking she ran as fast as she could not to be late to school. When she arrived to school she did her normal introduction and took a seat next to a boy name Hanataro Yamada. "h-h-hi my n-n-name is Hanataro" Rukia smiled "hello my name is Rukia please to meet you." Rukia looked at the boy he was so skinny so vunarble his hair was so shy and so adorable. "y-y-you to Rukia" class was actually going good she made a new friend and she is actually keeping up with her teacher. "Mr. Kurosaki why are we late." Rukia looked and saw the orange haired boy 'he's in my class'.

"sorry teach I ran into this midget and I was trying to be nice to her but hey." suddenly Ichigo eyes wondered and saw Rukia. "hey there she is that midget girl I wonder what her name is short stakes." all the class started laughing Rukia was so embarresed.

" take a seat and I want you to know you have detention and don't try to argue young man"

Ichigo scoffed "whatever"

"oh and one more thing Mr. kurosaki that girl you called short stakes name is Rukia Kuchiki and you will show respect to her."

with that Ichigo took his seat in the second row Rukia was in the third row lucky her. After forever it was time for lunch Hanataro approached Rukia "h-h-hey Rukia do you want to have lunch with m-m-me?" Rukia smiled and nodded "of course." Rukia and Hanataro made there way to a tree they sat down enjoying there lunch. "s-s-so Rukia a-a-are you ok?" Rukia smiled "besides people calling me midget short stakes oh and my favorite shorty then yeah I'm fine."I'm s-s-sorry Ichigo was probably-" Rukia had to cut in "being an ass hole because of him people are laughing at me" Hanataro looked down "s-s-sorry " Rukia smiled "it's not your fault but if someone calls me a midget again the gloves are off."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rukia and Hanataro were cleaning up there mess just talking when a boy approached them. "hey you must be the new girl I'm Keigo Asano" Rukia noticed Hanataro got behind Rukia as if scared. Rukia smiled "I'm-" Keigo stooped her "I know who you are everyone does your that midget girl right" Rukia face darkened "is that so I'm a midget am I okay then let me show you exactly what this midget can actually fucking do" Rukia lost it she charged at Keigo slapping him she then kicked him in the stomach then kicked him in the stomach. Keigo fell suddenly Rukia was surrounded by students ready to fight or even kill her. Rukia narrowed her eyes before someone spoke "you bitch how dare you mess with someone in our gang." Rukia scuffed if he's in your gang I can't imagine who your leader is." that supposed gang growled at Rukia. Rukia looked at them studying them readying herself for one hell of a fight.

"Hanataro leave here now"Hanataro looked at Rukia before speaking

"no fucking way will I leave my friend we fight together" Rukia eyes widen Hanataro was serious wow

"very well then"

Rukia charged as did Hanataro. Rukia took out 3 boys and one girl. while Hanataro took out 4 girls and 1 boy. suddenly everyone stopped fighting everyone looked up and saw Ichigo Kurosaki and 4 other people behind him "what the fuck is going on here" Ichigo was beyond pissed from the way he sounded. Everyone pointed to Rukia and Hanataro. "what the fuck is wrong with you no one but me and the gang can punch Keigo why did you attack him any way?" Hanatro got behind Rukia. Rukia sighed 'guess all the courage he had died damn.' "well I'm waiting answer me you idiots." Rukia did a icy glare. "who the fuck are you to command me and Hanatro you ass hole?" Rukia was beyond pissed little did she know Ichigo was to. "who am I you haven't figured it out I'm the motherfucking leader of this gang." Rukia eyes widen 'he's the leader oh shit'. "well no wonder your gang fights like they do they have an ass for the leader." Ichigo growled "you want to to fucking repeat that."

"I said you were and are and ass"

"who the fuck are you to call me names" Ichigo scowled.

"I have every fucking right" screamed Rukia

"listen you don't know what your getting yourself into talking shit"

"fuck you" Rukia screamed

"that's it Tatsuki show this kid what you got" Tatsuki stepped forward looking at Ichigo

"but Ichigo she won't stand a chance against me" Tatsuki complained obviously showing concern for Rukia

"I know now charge" Tatsuki nodded before giving Rukia an apologetic look with that Tatsuki charged Rukia was ready. Rukia back handed Tatsuki then head butted her and finally punched her in the gut. Everyone looked at Rukia in awe. Tatsuki got up and got a very lucky hit in Rukia's stomach Rukia thought it was time to finish this. Rukia pulled Tatsuki's hair and then gave Tatsuki a very apologetic look and then punched her. Tatsuki was out cold. A girl went up to Tatsuki "Ichigo do I have permission to take Tatsuki to the nurse" Ichigo nodded "of course Orihime" Rukia looked at Orihime before speaking. "hey umm Orihime could you tell umm Tatsuki I'm really sorry." Orihime nodded before walking towards the nurses office. Ichigo then clapped. This shocked Rukia and everyone else.

"very well done really I'm impressed" Everyone was shocked.

"wait your not made at me?" Ichigo smiled

"I am made at you for hurting my oldest friend I could kill you but I won't" Rukia looked at him for a moment

"huh" Rukia was confused

Ichigo scowled "what I'm saying is how would you like to join the gang you and hamaoro"

"It's Hanataro and before I say yes or no what does this so called group do."

"you mean gang and we protect our territory from Los Noches and we protect each other and when we win the battles against los noches then we go to the club and party"

Rukia looked at Hanataro 'if I say yes then Hanataro will be protected' Rukia looked at Ichigo and said sweetly "you got yourself a deal"

little did Rukia know what she was getting herself into.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**so what you think i know what the fuck was that hey at least i tried oh i hope you liked it**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N hey again I had a review that just made me so happy i am continuing the story so thank you ortiza388 you made my day and thank you for the advice i will be sure to use if not in this chapter future chapters and because I am a female i am not going to be like oh a women needs to learn her place or a gang with girlz please shit like that so don't ask me I am pretty sure your sick of hearing me so here we go.**

Chapter 2

Rukia was in bed thinking about what happened today. 'first I meet a Ichigo then he puts me up in a fight with Tatsuki and then he asks me to be in his gang what the fuck.' Rukia thought long and hard wondering if she made the right decision. Rukia fell a sleep with that in mind. The next day Rukia was some what greeted by her brother "how was your first day of school Rukia" Rukia eyes widen she didn't expect him to ask her a question so brotherly. Rukia smiled "oh great brother I made a new friend and everything" Byakuya nodded and went right back to his paper work. On Rukia's way to school she remember she forgot to eat breakfast and that was a bad idea. As Rukia was walking she saw Hanataro getting bullied she was having none of that. "why the fuck are you attacking him?" Rukia shouted she was pissed hungry but above all she was furious.

"he owes me money" one guy said "and since he don't have I'll just beat him"

"Is that true Hanataro do you owe this guy money" Rukia looked at Hanatro he didn't even need to say no for her to know. "you know boys I'm a little upset and you just put icing on my cake so prepare yourselves"

"prepare ourselves bitch please you got it all wrong it's you who will need preparing." the boy just laughed

Rukia had it with one thrust to her feet she kicked the guy in the face knocking him out temporarily then back flipped to another knocking him down breaking his arm she then went to the boy who dared hurt her friend she knocked him out with ease. Rukia then walked over to him she was pissed this fucker was going to pay for hurting one of her friends. She kicked the boy in stomach.

"apologize you bastard" the man looked Rukia before speaking

"fuck you bitch" Rukia had it she moved her foot to his umm well lets just say only men have this.

"I'll ask you nicely one more time apologize" the man only looked at her before flipping her off with that Rukia stepped on his manhood hearing him scream was such go satisfaction. Oh no but Rukia wanted blood she needed to see this fucker pay she stepped on his manhood as hard as she could before stomping on with full force. "are you going to apologize." the boy nodded "s-s-sorry" Rukia stepped on his manhood again "not to me you motherfucker to Hanatro and make it quick because I will cut what makes you a man of." with that the man looked at Hanataro tears coming from his eyes "s-s-sorry Hanataro" with that Rukia kicked him in his face hard knocking him completely out.

Rukia suddenly stopped and saw Ichigo, Tatsuki Orihime and two other people Rukia didn't know she looked at them and all they did was clap. Tatsuki was the first to speak "very nice Rukia couldn't and wouldn't have done it better my self Rukia bowed in a show of respect. "Tatsuki please forgive me for what I did yesterday i am very sorry." Tatsuki smiled "don't worry about it." suddenly Rukia stomach started to growl and that when Orihime spoke "Ichigo she's hungry can we skip to take her out and eat." Ichigo nodded "I don't see why not unless she's to scared to" Rukia scuffed "excuse me actually you know i will go I mean it's just one class right?" Everyone nodded. Rukia looked at Hanataro "Hanataro I want you stay" Hanataro nodded and made his way to class.

"okay Rukia what do you want to eat?" Orihime asked

"umm anything good I don't know really"

"oh how about that burger place Ichigo can we go there?" Ichigo nodded his head "of course" with that they took there leave

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When they made it to the burger shop Rukia noticed all the girls blowing kisses and shit at Ichigo's direction 'bitches' when they finally got there food Rukia took a small little bite but when she tasted it she just wanted to cram the whole thing down her mouth but that wasn't lady like so she decided against it. Everyone was enjoying there food until Rukia noticed this girl approach them. She was umm well busted like Orihime a little bigger and she was tall and a little I will say again a little attractive. and she had light orange hair almost a blonde

"hey Ichigo"

"hey Rangiku whats up?"

"oh nothing I just can't wait till we fight Los Noches oh those fuckers are in for it" suddenly Rangiku caught sight of Rukia "hello" Rangiku then turned to the gang " please don't tell me this poor little defenceless girl will be fighting with us" Rukia eyes widen she lost it again "excuse me poor defenceless let me tell you something old lady I'm probably a girl but bitch I am not poor and defenceless where I came from I had to fight just because of my appearance doesn't mean I'm poor and fucking defenceless you know what kiss my ass french kiss it bitch and go to hell" with that Rukia left. when Rukia made it home she went to bed thinking of how life was hard for her.

**A/N yeah i know really dude really but hey you know anyway this was the real chapter two and because i'm new to this you know i looked at my reviews and you know what i cried thank you so much the next half of the chapter is going to be about what Rukia went through as a child**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** hey** i figured i make chapter 3 and everything my mom somehow found out I use bad language but hey like it tell me if I should continue with the Language or not so i'm going to shut up and now lets go**

Chapter 3

Rukia fell asleep thinking of what she and her sister had to go through.

_Flash back_

_"Rukia come on we have to make it home before it gets dark" Hisana spoke_

_"sister I can't run that fast with these small legs." four year old Rukia spoke. suddenly Hisana stopped and saw the sun go down "damn it Rukia stay close to me okay"_

_"okay sister." Rukia did what she was told and stood very close to Hisana. "well look what we have here" a male voice bellowed "Hisana and her little sister. hey Hasana hows that bruise on your stomach" Rukia started to cry "it's ok Rukia" then another voice spoke "Okay Hisana please you know that's not true" Hisana scowled "please she is only four" The man then grabbed Hisana by the hair "where the fuck is my money" Rukia started crying louder. "hey kid shut the fuck up" Hisana scowled that if looks could kill those me would be dead._

_"Don't fucking talk to her like that" with that Hisana pulled a knife out with killing intent she charged at the man who dared touch her sister she stabbed him multiply times until she was smacked to the ground. The men huddled around her and started kicking and punching her. Rukia saw her sister getting beat up she looked aound ad saw a glass bottle. Rukia ran to one man and smashed the bottle against his head. Suddenly out of no where Rukia was kicked in the stomach hard. Rukia didn't cry she had only one thing on her mind her sister._

_She jumped on the mans back and with some broken glass pieces in her hand from the bottle she cut the man deep so deep she killed him instantly. Rukia then ran to her sister "Hisana are you alright" Hisana smiled "of course I am are you ok little one" Rukia then smiled crying "oh Hisana I was so scared as long as your okay then I'm fine I love you sister you know that right" Hisana then broke down crying "of course Rukia and I will always protect you one day we will leave this life." Rukia nodded "I know sister and you and I will finally get to lay in a nice comfortable bed" Hisana nodded and smiled "oh to have a bed will be the day"_

_Rukia and Hisana made it home which was a dark dark corner in a ally way no one could see them but they could see everything. Rukia cuddled up against Hisana falling asleep instantly. "one day Rukia we will get away from this life we won't have to steal or have to sleep in ally ways Rukia if I have to die just to see that you are okay I will this is no life for a child and if it is the last thing I do I will see to it that you have a life like all the other children sleep now Rukia sleep and dream of glorious dreams I will make them a reality because if I couldn't do that for my younger sister then what kind of older sister would I be"_

_with Hisana fell asleep praying that her sister will not have to live this life forever._

_7 years later_

_"Rengi come on you attack like a girl" eleven year old Rukia scuffed. Renji scowled "Rukia that's not fair I can't attack you full force or I will hut you" Rukia laughed "well then if your not going to attack full force I guess I'll just give you black eye now" Rukia charged at Renji. Before Renji could attack Rukia kicked him in the stomach then punching him in the face. Renji fell down groaning. "Renji listen I know you trying to be a good friend but this is the last time we see each other so charge at me with the all you got." Renji nodded before charging full force._

_After there fight Rukia was all bloody as well as Renji "you know little Rukia you are one blood thirsty bit-" Rukia cut in that sentence "Renji if I were you I wouldn't finish that" Renji immediately shutted up "so you ready for that big move Rukia" Rukia stopped in her tracks "Renji along time ago I would be happy but now I'm leaving one of my best friends and my only best friend" Rukia up to Renji hugging him and crying. Renji held her protectively "hey midget don't worry we'll see each other again in the future._

_Rukia smiled "you know Renji the only reason you get away calling me midget is because were best friends" Renji smiled "Yeah I know" Rukia and Renji talked laughed they cried until Rukia heard her sister calling. "Rukia hurry we must be packed before Byakuya gets here" Rukia then screamed back "coming sister" before looking back at Renji. "so I guess this is good bye Renji" Renji shook his head before tears started coming from his eyes. "It's never good bye Rukia it's see you later" Rukia smiled "then see you later Renji in the future." with one final hug Rukia ran to the house crying_

_"Rukia are you ok" Hisana asked her sister. Rukia nodded "yes sister these are tears of joy" Hisana ran to her sister and hugged her. "oh Rukia I love you" Rukia continued to cry "I love you as well sister."_

_3 years later_

_It was dinner time and Byakuya and Rukia and Hisana were eating. "Hisana Rukia how would you two like it to move to Karakura town?" Hisana smiled "I would love that very much you know that's the town Rukia and my parents got married" Rukia then spoke "same here I heard they have an awesome school" Byakuya grinned "then it's settled" when dinner was over Hisana collapsed on the floor. Rukia and Byakuya ran over to her "sister are you ok" Hisana smiled "of course Rukia but I'm afraid it's now my time" Byakuya was about to call the hospital until Hisana stopped him "I do not wish to die in a hospital I want to die in front of my family you Rukia and Byakuya" Rukia felt tears rising up._

_"Hisana don't say that" Rukia whispered _

_"Rukia don't cry I kept my promise to you and saw that you are healthy and cared for. I also married the man of my dreams Byakuya Kuchiki." Byakuya felt tears coming do his eyes. Hisana looked at Byakuya "Byakuya honey please watch after Rukia and remember I love you I love you both please don't hate me for this'" Rukia continued to cry Hisana I could never hate you I love you" Hisana smiled and died in Rukia arms silent and peaceful."_

_End of flashbacks _

Rukia woke up crying for Hisana and Renji.

**A/N so how was it i kinda cried during some parts so please don't forget to tell me how it was thank you and i hope you liked it and please if you have any ideas for the next chapter let me know cause i am out of ideas right now anyway ttyl i guess**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N i hope i am not disappointing please comment and tell me what you think i could do better in thank you love ya**

Chapter 4

Rukia cried all night long when she finally slept it felt as if she was only sleep for a minute but wasn't. She got dressed and this time ate breakfast and was ready to go to school. When Rukia got to school she was greeted by Hanataro. "h-h-hey Rukia I heard you and Rangiku got into it." Rukia scowled at that women's name "Yeah so and what she pissed me off so I told her off why whats wrong?" Hanatro eyes widened "Rangiku said she was going to fight you and Ichigo agreed to it." Now this time Rukia's eyes widen "what when did she say that I haven't heard about" Hanatro scowled "she said she was going to do it at lunch"

Rukia sighed "then I guess I will have to beat her" Hanatro put a hand on Rukia's shoulder "Rukia you are an amazing fighter but against Rangiku your second best" Rukia scoffed "and why is that" Hanatro sighed "Rangiku was one of Ichigo's girlfriends until they broke up Ichigo taught Rangiku everything as well as all of his other girlfriends" Rukia growled "and just how many fucking girlfriends does Ichigo fucking have"

"I believe he had 16 but that just me"

"16" Rukia eyes widen "16 fucking girlfriends umm wow"

"Rangiku caught Ichigo cheating"

"so that's why they broke up?"

"no they broke up because Rangiku is a slut"

Rukia couldn't help but laugh "how was she a slut?"

"well anyone who would even think about talking to Ichigo outside the gang she would beat up"

"hahahaha then she what I call a jealous bitch"

Hanatro smiled "Hey that's what I call her" Rukia and Hanatro laughed and told jokes about the people they were in a so called gang with suddenly Rukia stopped hearing a voice that sent chills to her spine it was "Ichigo what do you want"

"hey now is that anyway to talk to the leader"

"Leader my ass" Rukia growled "what leader agrees for there new member and old member to fight you ass hole"

"what I thought you would be happy I thought you were a blood thirsty female"

Rukia eyes widen "excuse me I am not blood thirsty you fucker"

"l thought you were from the way you fight it's kind of a turn on"

Rukia scowled "ugg you freak how does blood turn someone on"

" I said fighting baby fighting"

"I am not your ba-" Ichigo cut in "If you keep talking to me your going to be late for class sugar"

Rukia muttered "come on Hanatro" Hanatro got up and ran to Rukia's side. When Rukia and Hanataro got to class everyone was about Rukia and Rangiku fighting. 'how did they find out I wonder' "take your seats class" Rukia sat in the back with Hanatro diligently writing notes until she saw a note on her desk she read making sure her teacher didn't see

_hey ready for the fight I'm sure am _

_from Ichigo _

Rukia scowled before writing back

_hey your fucking self what kind of leader are you anyway I mean don't you care for your group or gang what ever y'all is"_

_from Rukia_

Rukia continued writing school notes when she got another note

_hey I care for my gang and I am a wonderful leader _

_from Ichigo _

Rukia laughed quietly at the back

_so a leader who had about what 16 girlfriends who acts like an ass and who probably loves being violent hahahaha your making me laugh to much_

_from Rukia_

Rukia saw Ichigo smiling before she could stop herself she was blushing 'what the hell why am I am I blushing' Rukia got the note and the scowled when she read it

_hey how did know about that wait have you been asking about me and I'm the ass really miss midget really_

_from Ichigo _

Rukia then looked at Ichigo who looked back at her and winked Rukia felt another blush coming on but she couldn't do it in front of him Rukia raised her hand to go get some water. Permission was granted Rukia had a lot to think about her secret new crush Ichigo this fight Ichigo her brother. Oh if he found out Rukia was dead she would have to back down until she heard something in her head '_don't be a bitch fight Rangiku and win Ichigo' _Rukia tried to ignore it but couldn't '_come on Ichigo loves fighting and he loves watching us fight forget about Byakuya' _Rukia shook her head no '_yes' _no'_yes see your the reason we never had a boyfriend'_ Rukia then thought she was going crazy.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

At lunch everyone piled up in front of Rukia and Rangiku. "so I'm an old lady midget"

"I am not a midget"

"could have fooled me"

Rukia scuffed "why do you want to fight me anyway?"

"simple you embarrassed me in front of the gang"

"Oh I thought you always embarrassed yourself my mistake" suddenly everyone started to laugh.

"shut up girls" suddenly Rukia was surrounded by four females she wasn't prepared for this

"hey that's not fair"

Rangiku scuffed "Ichigo said there were no rules so this goes"

"what but-" Rukia was cut off by a girl punching her in the face Rukia was so surprised she fell to the ground with a bloody mouth

"aww is the poor defenceless girl about to cry" Rangiku laughed suddenly Rukia was being kicked in the stomach then blackout 'damn it'


	5. Chapter 5

** Hi everyone school has been so annoying and I know your all annoyed with me but listen i will make this the longest chapter and I will try to have a cliff hanger not only that I will try to look out for my spelling and punctuation and grammar I hope this don't disappoint and I will continue this story like it or not cause i know someone likes it I hope any who we left off with Rukia fighting Rangiku and she passed out well in this chapter you'll be seeing dark Rukia My friend wanted me to add her so yeah I think thats all so now on with the show/ movie/ I don't know.**

Chapter 5

"huh where am I hellooo" Rukia suddenly saw a person appear in front of her looking at her. "who are you." the girl just looked and smiled at Rukia but this was a scary smile

"I'm you"

"what you can't be me!"

the girl rolled her eyes "your an idiot I'm that voice you argue with"

"am I dead?"

"No you idiot the fight is still going on "

"So how are we talking I thought I was crazy"

"you are an idiot you can only see me talk to me when I see fit"

" and it was needed"

"yes let me introduce myself I'm Dark Rukia and you got knocked out thus here I am look we need to win and our pride won't allow us to so get your lazy ass up we will fight together"

Rukia nodded "why are you being nice to me I thought you hate me" Rukia looked comfused"I do hate you I'm being nice and giving you my strength because we share a body so it's our job to protect our body and that Ichigo is so sexy that I can't help but impress him so wake up and fight for our man" Rukia nodded "thank you Dark Rukia" Dark Rukia only smirked " yeah yeah let's just win this fight first ok"

Rukia nodded when Rukia woke up she saw Rangiku about to kick her again but Rukia caught her foot and stood up. "Rangiku what you did was a dirty move you tricked me that I can forgive but when you harm me with the weakest and unhonorable attack I fight back" With that Rukia got in stance about to attack Rangiku when Rangiku girls came up on Rukia. Rukia only smiled.

"I know your trying to be good friends but right now don't" a girl with pink hair Chizuru the gay girl stepped forward "listen you bitch your cute but no one messes with my friend you really think you can defeat us I don't think you know this honey but the odds are not in your favor" Rukia smiled "oh I know that's just how I like it so now let's get on with the fight shall we" with that the girls charged at Rukia.

Rukia smile grew wide before she kicked one girl in the stomach before punching one in the face they both fell automatically "two down two to go" Rukia smiled Rukia ran for the other two girls and grabbed both of them by the hair and smashed them together they both fell instantly Rukia looked at Rangiku smiling. "well then I guess the odds were forever in my favor"

Rangiku scowled "yeah well they won't won't be now" Rangiku smiled

Rukia glared " and why is that"

Rangiku smiled "because I trained by Ichigo himself"

Rukia grinned "and that's suppose to scare me please Ichigo probably is a good fighter but you not so much you can't even kick good now your about to end up in the hospital " with that Rukia charged at Rangiku punching her in the face. Rangiku kicked Rukia in the stomach Rukia only smiled. Rukia started scratching Rangiku face "you ain't so tough now are you bitch" Rangiku was trying to get out off Rukia's reach but but Rukia was not having that.

"Hey slut I thought this was what you wanted to fight well you got it" with that Rukia grabbed Rangiku's arm twisting it. Rangiku cried out but Rukia just kept twisting. "enough" Rukia and Rangiku looked up as did everyone else it was Ichigo there standing there. "why the fuck would I stop she needs to know pain true pain" Ichigo only chuckled "the principle is coming" with that everyone ran away Rukia quickly got up and hid behind Ichigo.

The principle was approaching them "this gang starting fights on my school grounds" the teacher shouted "detention for Ichigo, Tatsuki, Orihime,Chad,Uryu, and Hanataro" suddenly Ichigo moved so the teacher could see Rukia "and Rukia as well sorry Rukia but you probably could have stopped the fight so detention for you as well tomorrow morning" the principle looked at Rangiku and her friends "and someone take Rangiku and her friends to the hospital"

Rukia saw that she missed two classes and her last class just let out and she was going to be late getting home. Byakuya was going to kill her. She was about to run when someone grabbed her hand"your not going to say thank you for hiding you?" Ichigo asked lean and cool like. Rukia looked at him and then replayed everything she did hide behind Ichigo but then

"you bastard you moved out the way now I fucking got a detention"

Ichigo smirked "well I hid you for at least a minute I should be rewarded"

Rukia couldn't help but blush "Oh you want a reward do you?" with that Rukia charged at Ichigo kicking him in the shin multiple times

"you little midget stop fucking kicking me" Rukia screamed "dumb ass stop calling me midget look I would love to stay and argue with you but I got to run"

"wait a minute mid- I mean Rukia are you hungry?" Rukia looked at him for minute "yeah I am but I can eat when I get home"

"No way I won't let a female not eat plus your pretty scared up so let's go"

"Wait Ichigo really my brother will be-" Ichigo picked her up putting her over his shoulders "I wasn't asking" with that Ichigo made his way to a hospital. "here we are my fathers hospital and my home" Rukia looked she was surprised she didn't expect him to live here she expected something like the ghetto or projects 'well guess I was wrong' "Yuzu let me in we have an injured little girl out here."

Suddenly a pretty little girl opened the door wearing a beautiful dress and apron "Ichigo why are you late?"

"I was umm well I was I had t stay after school for help with my homework"

"Oh and who is this pretty girl over your back" Rukia couldn't help but blush "oh someone attacked her she needs to be looked at"

"then why didn't you say so before come in I'll go get dad"

Suddenly Rukia was moved to a hospital bed she really didn't take Ichigo as a nice person "thank you Ichigo" Ichigo looked at her and smiled "no sweat you still hungry?" Rukia shook her head yes with that Ichigo left. Rukia thought about Ichigo _"kiss him make out with him do something to him" _Rukia shook her her head "shut up" _"I'm just stating fact's" _Rukia shook her head again "shut the fuck up please"

"are you talking to yourself" screamed a loud man Rukia had to cover her ears it was so loud Rukia saw the man and she guessed quickly this was Ichigo's father.

"no sir I wasn't talking to myself there was a fly and it was buzzing in my ear that's why I said shut up"

"Oh well my name is Isshin Kurosaki I'm Ichigo's father" Rukia stood off the bed "thank you Mr. Kurosaki for about to check my wounds"

"your welcome so now let's check those wounds shall we" Rukia nodded

**when Isshin finally finished**

"It looks like you have three broken ribs and a fraction arm but other than that you'll be fine"

Rukia smiled "thank you so much Mr. Kurosaki"

"hey don't call me that call me Isshin okay?"

Rukia nodded. "dad dinners ready" Yuzu called

"your staying for dinner right?" Rukia shook her head "no I'll be leaving now thank you "Mr. Isshin" with that Rukia was about to walk to the door when two hands grabbed her by the waist. picking her up carrying her to what looked like a kitchen. "your staying and eating after that I'll walk you home" Rukia would have kicked him in the shin but this was his home and this was his family she wouldn't no she couldn't o something like that

"fine but can you put me down please" Ichigo smiled "I don't know I'm really liking the view" Rukia blushed before hitting Ichigo in the back

"you pervert"

"I know and your a midget"

"Ichigo Kurosaki how dare you treat a female like that" Yuzu exclaimed

"Ichigooooo you bring this beautiful girl here and you don't even introduce her to us but that can wait it's dinner time" with that Rukia took a seat next to Yuzu "Karin time to eat Yuzu fixed a wonderful meal hurry before I eat your food" Rukia heard footsteps run down the stairs quickly "I'd like to see you try dad" Karin snorted. Karin looked like Yuzu except her hair was longer and black.

"hi my name is Karin this is my stupid family"I don't think your talking about me must be about dad and Yuzu" Rukia looked at the family she smiled this was never like her and Byakuya's dinners sad really. "can we just eat we have a guest" Yuzu shouted suddenly everyone shutted up and started eating. "so Rukia are you my idiot brothers girlfriend?" Karin asked. Ichigo and Rukia both spitted there drinks out before Ichigo spoke"no Rukia is just a friend"

Rukia heart sunk as she continued to eat when Isshin asked the next question "have you ever had a boyfriend" Ichigo quickly perked up. Rukia looked down before shaking her head no. Ichigo smirked.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx1**

After dinner Ichigo was about to take Rukia home when this idea came to mine. Rukia got her coat on about to open the door when she heard the news "there will be a tornado today please stay in doors don't leave if you do you will most definitely wish you hadn't Ichigo looked at Rukia trying not to smile "guess you have to stay here." Rukia looked at Ichigo "no no I'm a Kuchiki I'll make it" Ichigo scowled

"did you not here the warning"

"Oh I heard it but that hurricane video that was on the news you ass hole was three months ago you perverted ass hole" Ichigo smiled "had to try right" with that Rukia left Ichigo left smiling but deep deep deep down he was hurting for some reason_ "you idiot you had so many times to get in her pants"_ Ichigo shook his head "I know that.

when Rukia arrived home Byakuya her brother was there how was she going to explain this to him Rukia was cut out off her daze when Byukuya spoke "Rukia we need to talk"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N hi there i know your upset but listen don't call me childish ok but when i saw how many reviews followers and favs i got i was kinda disappointed like i wasn't doing good like I was living up to anyone's expectation's of this story please forgive for acting so childish but s long as i have at least to followers i will keep writing so here we go and I don't own bleach**

**Chapter 6**

When Rukia saw her brother there showing little to no expression on his face she would've just sighed but it was his voice that caught her off guard it was like he had venom in his voice and that is was scared her. Byakuya looked at Rukia for another moment before speaking."Rukia today I got calls from your teacher not only that your principle as well and above all that I saw you on the internet fighting and you have Saturday detention tomorrow explain now"

Rukia winced at Byakuya's voice before speaking "brother I cannot explain the calls from the teacher's nor the internet fight but I can tell you that the fight was not stared by me and the detention was because of the fight brother I a truly sorry and I ask for your forgiveness" Rukia bowed before looking at her brother again who was just staring at her.

"Rukia you are for the time being forgiven but let me make myself clear on this I want your grades to increase as well as I never want to her about you fighting on school grounds for if I do you will be thoroughly punished am I understood Rukia"

Rukia nodded and then spoke"yes brother I understand thank you for your forgiveness now would you please excuse me I will be getting ready for tomorrow's detention and good night brother"Byakuya just nodded and with that Rukia left to start picking out some clothes.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next day Rukia was making her way to school she was wearing a pair of jeans and a chappy shirt (figures) when she got there she was she saw Hanataro,Tatsuki,Chad,Uryu,and Orihime but no Ichigo. 'figures he wouldn't be here' Suddenly Rukia saw Hanataro run up to her all happy "hey Rukia I'm so happy your finally here" he exclaimed. Rukia smiled she loved Hanataro in way she wish he was her brother instead of Byakuya.

"hey Hanataro. mind relling me why we are still outside and not inside"

"well Rukia you see when we have detention we kinda get more than we bargain for" Rukia was confuse suddenly Tatsuki spoke "what he means is in our detention's we don't sit in a room in silence we have to fight for survival in a way" Rukia was still confused until a voice she lved and hated spoke "what they mean is our detention is hardcore"

Rukia turned to see Ichigo smirking at her"oh and before I forget to tell you guys there's a fight against Las Noches tonight at 7pm so don't be late" everyone nodded but Rukia was confused 'just who the fuck is Las Noches exactly' what Rukia didn't know was she said that out loud that's when Ichigo walked up to her and spoke "well honey suckle Las Naches is another gang who us the soul reapers fight"

Rukia was confused and Ichigo saw it he only rolled his eyes and continued talking"when our gang fights Las Noches gang it usually because well they stepped on our turf it's kinda like if we step on there turf we fight well we caught them on our territory so we are allowed to fight them and so thus there will be a fight today at 7pm" Rukia still looked confused. Ichigo merely sighed "okay you ever read or see the movie outsiders" Rukia nodded "then think of it like that"

Rukia finally understood when he put it like that 'these basterds really do like to fight' "oh yeah and Rukia usually when we win I treat the gang to the club I think I told you that before but hey telling you again won't hurt." Rukia just continued to nod suddenly Rukia heard a bang and saw it was her gym teacher Kenpachi Zaraki coming outside approaching them.

"well now look what we have here fresh meat" he said

Ichigo then spoke "hey kenpachi what's up"

Kenpachi smiled "well now is it not my little sparring partner Ichigo Kurosaki what are you doing back here so soon"

"nothing you know the principle can be a bitch sometimes"

Kenpachi just snickered "that I do now let's see we have the usuallly's back for some more pain" suddenly Kenpachi saw Rukia and Hanataro "wait a minute it seems we have two new addition's oh my job just got funner what are your names"

Rukia stared at her gym teacher for a moment before speaking "I'm Rukia and this is Hanataro"

Kenpachi looked at them for a few before speaking "well newbies welcome to hell I am your master until detention let's out so enough with this chit chat let's have some fun shall we"

Rukia cringed at the mans voice she could tell this wasn't going to be fun at all

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"okay now I want Orihime with Uryu and Tatsuki with Chad and Ichigo with Rukia(damn her luck) Hanataro you with me now kiddies I going to assign you a place to clean you only have one hour after that the real fun begins"

"how come we have to do the bathrooms and all Tatsuki and Chad get's is the basement and Orihime and Uryu gets the classrooms?" Rukia was complaining up a storm and Ichigo was having enough of it.

"Rukia please shut the fuck up in reality we got it easy in the basement there are bugs and rats as well as it's dusty and old down there technically it's ancient down there so it would take forever to clean. The classrooms are dirty because the teachers usually have 'thank goodness parties' it's where all the teachers party on Friday after school so they are going to be sticky and and probably reek of alcohol and they have to do 20 classes in an hour so we got off pretty easy so please shut the hell up."

Rukia looked at Ichigo and sighed "I'm sorry I guess I just hate public bathrooms it's just the germs the STD's oh it just so disgusting"

Ichigo started laughing "if I were you then I'd put on that contamination suit". Rukia asked why but Ichigo just pushed her in girls bathroom she looked in there and couldn't believe what she saw it was blood all over some of the toilet seats, tampons on the floor pads in the toilet 'I thought this bathroom would be clean' she then looked at the mirrior where it said 'sex rules'

Ichigo saw Rukia look like she was going to throw up so Ichigo took her out the bathroom to a more better trashcan. Ichigo then tried to lift her spirits I guess that's what he was about to do "Rukia Kuchiki I thought you were tough I thought you were hardcore is a little bathroom going to scare you silly?" Rukia eyes widen Ichigo at his speech Rukia just shook her head."I'm sorry did you say something"

"no"

Ichigo smiled "no what Rukia?"

Rukia then stood stern and serious "no I will not let a fucking bathroom scare me silly let's go Ichigo lets get these bathrooms over with"

"we got 50 minutes" Ichigo said while smiling

Rukia smiled as well "oh please we'll be done with these two bathrooms in 20 minutes"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When they finally finished Rukia was so happy "we did it Ichigo"

Ichigo chuckled "yeah we did it we cleaned both of the girls bathroom now time for the boys"

"excuse me what did you say"

Ichigo smirked "yeah we have to clean the boys bathroom as well"

Rukia was about to scream "oh please Ichigo no"

"come on we have 30 minutes left"

Rukia then shook her head "are you kidding me there is no way I'm going in the boys bathroom"

"oh come on Rukia I went in the girls"

"so that's because you wanted to"

"listen Rukia I don't want to do this either but if we don't finish we will get punished by Kenpachi"

Rukia sighed "fine" when they made it to the boys bathroom Rukia would've cried there was trash the toilets the floor and walls there were umm well seeds that comes from only males that was white(gross) It also stunk in there" Rukia then saw drugs in a corner. Rukia closed her eyes for a second "Ichigo how much time do we have left"

"umm 30 minutes I guess"

"well be finished in 20" Ichigo nodded and got to working. Rukia couldn't stop herself already just 5 minutes in and she had to ask "so have you jacked off in here before"Ichigo was taken back by the question but shook his head.

"naww there was never a girl I saw really attractive her to you know"

"oh so umm Ichigo where is the fight going to be today?"

"oh behind the burger store we took you to"

"why"

"because it's our favorite spot"

"so who's going to be there?"

"all of Las Noches is coming thus all of my gang is going and Kenpachi"

Rukia eyes widen "our teacher?"

"yeah he loves to fight"

15 minutes later they were done with the boys bathroom and made there way back to meet with Kenpachi when they got there Rukia saw Hanataro heaving on the floor. Rukia then ran up to him asking Kenpachi what he did to him. Kenpachi just smiled "all I did was toughen him up a bit the little whimp actually is a little strong but I just increased his muscles ten fold"

Rukia growled "he is only a boy how could you"

"please I did way worst to Ichigo so did his Father it was the only way to toughen him up"

Rukia turned to see Ichigo smiling "it's true and now I'm the leader of a gang" suddenly Tatsuki and Chad came running with a minute to spare "It seems Orihime and Uryu are going to be late" Kenpachi smiled at this Uryu and Orihime came two minutes later heaving "did we make it" Kenpachi smile never left "no now lets see what I want you two to do" Kenpachi then had a gleam in his eye "I want you to simple clean my car but I want you to be carrying rocks while you do it"

Orihime and Uryu were groaning and moaning while they made there way to his car. Kenpachi then looked at his remaining students "Hanataro I want to go lift some weights I want them to be 20 pounds or higher"Hanatro bowed and ran to the weight room "Tatsuki and Chad I want you two to run on the tred mills while holding 40 pounds of sand in each hand" The two of them bowed and left running "Ichigo and Rukia left huh what can I make you two do" Kenpachi stood there for a good 3 minutes.

"I know I want you two to run up and down the stairs carrying barrels of water" Rukia gasped before she could say anything Ichigo picked Rukia up carrying her to the steps."look her Rukia if you would have said something he would have made us done something harder then this so don't complain when he checks up on us got it" Rukia nodded and they begun running up and down the stairs.

When Rukia was going down Ichigo was going up but Ichigo was running all Rukia was trying to do was not lose her balance. Ichigo saw Rukia was about to lose her balance so he kept his eyes on her. Rukia was trying to keep pace when she was about to trip Rukia was trying so hard to keep her pace but she tripped Rukia was ready for impact when two hands caught her Rukia turned and saw Ichigo grunted before speaking "you okay?"

Rukia nodded she noticed that his face was close to hers like at least 3 inches away Ichigo moved his face close to hers just a little while Rukia did the same so close they were so close. "excuse me but am I interupting" Rukia and Ichigo saw Kenpachi looking at them smiling _"are you fucking kidding me so close yet so fucking far away" _This was Rukia and Ichigo both inner crazy said together.

Rukia heard Ichigo sigh befoe getting up he looked at the time and saw it said 6pm "alright Kenpachi the fight starts at 7pm we have an hour so I thinks time you release us" Kenpachi nodded while everyone was leaving Rukia saw everyone sweating and heaving.'damn Kenpachi sure worked them' Rukia thought."so umm Rukia Hanataro we know you guys are hungry why don't we go eat and then head out to where were going to fight"Tatsuki suggested

Hanataro looked at Rukia who looked at him Rukia saw that Hanataro was hungry so she agreed "where are eating Tatsuki?" Tatsuki then looked at Ichigo before speaking "Ichigo where can we eat exactly?" Ichigo stood and thought for a minute before speaking "well we don't want heavy food so how about subway you know lets eat fresh" Orihime and Tatsuki laughed but agreed.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When they all got there sandwiches they sat at a table together talking about the fight"so Ichigo what club are we going to when we win?" Uryu asked

"I don't know hey how about that new one called 'sweet nectar?" everyone nodded they've been wanting to go there every since it opened "sounds fun I guess"

"umm how do you expect to get in exactly" Rukia asked

Ichigo then smiled "I thought I told you we all have fake IDs and we can drink"

Rukia then sighed "well I hope you guys have fun" Ichigo then looked serious "your coming to and no buts your part of this group so your coming"

Rukia sighed my brother won't like hearing I went and got drunk and oh I was in a another today"

"don't worry about it midget we've got you covered trust me."

when they all finished there food they made there way to the burger place. Rukia saw all of Ichigo's gang was there but she didn't see the other gang yet."hey Ichigo you made it" Keigo exclaimed Ichigo rolled his eyes "of course I did dumb ass I am the leader" Suddenly everyone stopped with the talking and the laughing then suddenly Orihime and Tatsuki both said at the same time"there here"

"Ichigo Ichigo Ichigo my dear Ichigo how are you are?"

"Aizen can we just start the fucking fight"

"oh Ichigo your so mean but fine you know the rules right"

Ichigo scowled "of course I do no weapons if one of the gangs is caught with a weapon we have a right to then kill"

Rukia was stunned she thought they just get to the point that anything was allowed wow she was wrong.

"okay now I call Gin to come and start the fight who are you going to send Ichi huh huh"

"Ichigo smirked "oh no one in particular but I send my trainer Kenpachi Zaraki" Aizen scowled "alright fine then" when Gin and Kenpachi saw each other they both smiled. Rukia shivered looking at Gin was scaring her more and more. When the fight started Rukia felt someone one [unch her in the stomach she looked to see a guy with pink hair punch her.'he must be gay' but none the less I will hurt him. with that Rukia punched him in the face then head butted him and finished him off with a kick to the nuts.

Rukia looked around and saw Hanataro fightng really good she was actually very impressed she went to help him and they both faught side by side when Rukia got hit Hanataro would punch back with force and vise versa for Rukia when the fighting ended Rukia saw Ichigo smiling that told her they won Ichigo stood very proud and it was amazing how sexy he looked with all that blood on him"now everyone to the club"

Rukia looked at Hanataro "do you want to go Hanataro"

Hanataro nodded"yes Rukia but I'll only go if you go"

Rukia smiled "then I guess I have no choice were going"

Hanataro jumped for joy "thank you Rukia thank you

"no problem"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When Rukia made it to the club door she saw a big burly guy standing there she went to approach him sweetly though "IDs please"

Rukia looked at Hanataro who looked back dumbfounded "I think I forgot it damn it well I guess we can't go Hanataro sorry"

"hold on there Rukia I have your IDs remember you gave it to me so I can see your picture I guess I forgot to give it back and Hanataro yours just fell" Rukia turned and saw Ichigo holding to IDs she took them and showed it to the bouncer. he moved out the way to let them in when Rukia went in there it was very retro lights blinking she could hardly see anything.

"umm Rukia want a drink cause I'm really thirsty" Hanataro looked so innocent she couldn't say no so she nodded.

they made there way to the bar tender "hello what can I do for you" The bar tender was female she was busty with green hair Hanataro looked at the drinks before speaking "vodka mixed with sprite please" Rukia looked at Hanataro 'what the hell did he just order aww my little boy is becoming a man' "and for you sweet heart" Rukia looked at the drinks before saying"mud slide please" The woman smiled"coming right up sugar"

Rukia looked around and saw Chad getting what looked like worshiped she saw Orihime and Uryu making out Keigo trying to get a girl and Tatsuki making out with wait a minute Rukia narrowed her eyes before seeing Tatsuki was making out with not just one but two men wow she really wanted to reward herself she then scanned the room again and saw Ichigo talking to Ikkaku.

"Here you go honey one mudslide you don't really look of age to be here neither you two do"

"Well umm you see miss-" Rukia was cut off by a laugh "It's ok sugar I already knew"

Rukia stared at the women dumbfounded "the names Neliel but just call me Nel okay"

Rukia and Hanataro smiled before nodding "so how did you know we were under age"

"Ichigo of course"

Rukia eyes widened "excuse please explain"

"well sugar Ichigo and I go way back he's technically a brother to me I really do love him"

"Rukia was dumbfounded not because of the story but because she was on her eighth mudslide and she knew right then and there she was drunk

x**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**was it good or naww how was that for a come back please review review and review I do not own bleach love you my followers and see you all next time bye**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N is anyone even reading this story well what ever any way please comment and review and this is in rukias pov in the begininig but changes to Ichigo's now you might get confused so let me say something Hichigo will be in this story and the thing that talks to Ichigo is different you know but whatever no one is probably reading these anyway Ichigo do have brothers in here everything will be clear when you read it so please review comment tell me what you think and I do not own bleach**

Chapter 7

Rukia knew she was drunk. Rukia was now seeing different colors she couldn't even think straight. "Hanataro do you see that"

Hanataro looked at Rukia with concern "what do you see"

Rukia pulled Hanataro closer so she could whisper "I see dead people" with that Rukia fell out laughing

"Rukia I think your drunk"

"Hanataro I'm not drunk" with that Rukia got up just to fall back down "if I was drunk then I'd be throwing up" she slurred

"Rukia maybe it's time to go"

"Hanataro I would love to go home and everything but my favorite song is on"

"Rukia please don't do anything stupid" Hanataro whispered

"to the window to the walls to the sweat locked down my Hanataro come on join in with me please"

Hanataro sighed "Rukia I don't think that's a good-"

"ooh a pole come on lets pole dance" with that Rukia dragged Hanataro to the pole and instantly started dancing. Hanataro just watched praying that no one would mistake her for a whore or a slut. Rukia started spinning on the pole and twerking with any dude could get her hands on

Ichigo stared at Rukia and with just watching her dance he felt his pants get tighter "damn it why the hell is she pole dancing"

"hey Ichigo Rukia is really getting into it isn't she" Ikkaku shouted "and I see she's doing s lot to you down there"

Ichigo stared at his pants to see they were literally bulging "shut the fuck up you bastard "

"hey man just stating facts I mean the evidence is plain as day"

Ichigo rolled his eyes then stared back at Rukia to see he was taking off her shoes 'what the hell is she doing' then it hit him 'oh shit she's stripping' Ichigo then started hearing whistled from men. Ichigo knew this was going a little to far with that Ichigo ran to Rukia picking her up and putting her over his shoulders ready to leave until.

Hey where the hell are you going with our stripper"

Ichigo growled "she ain't a stripper and I'm taking her far away from here" wwith that Ichigo started leaving until.

**SMACK**

**"**put her down or your asking for trouble" Ichigo merely sighed and continued walking "hey dumb ass were talking to you" Ichigo continued to ignore them "hey afraid that the little slut found real men to fuck her"

_'oh hell no king they have no right to talk about Rukia like that make these ass holes pay'_ Ichigo stopped "Hanataro take Rukia for a sec" Ichigo then turned around to see the three men surrounding him

"you honestly think you can take us all by yourself"

Suddenly a voice spoke "oh he won't be taking you ass holes alone" Ichigo turned around to see Tatsuki , Chad, Uryu, Orihime and the rest of the gang right there with him. Ichigo turned to see the men who looked like they were going to piss there pants

"guys thank you really but I think no I know I can take them"

Tatsuki eyes widen "but Ichigo they embarassed you and Rukia and dare I say it they slapped you as if you were nothing let us take them for you"

"No Tatsuki I'm afraid I want them to feel pain the way only I and my brothers can do if you get what I mean"

Tatsuki nodded as did the group understanding exactly what he was saying they left the club and went to stand outside before Kenpachi left to go outside he yelled "if you want to have your minds forever damaged then I suggest you leave now. With that everybody left running and screaming Ichigo then looked at the men "now that were alone I will kill you" the men just laughed.

"you kill us hahahaha who the fuck are you to think you can beat three buff men like us"

Ichigo smirked "why I'm Ichigo Kurosaki second oldest of four siblings please to meet you or should Is say please to end you haha sorry that one sounded better in my head"

the men just stared "dude we will tell you again there is no way you can beat us"

Ichigo smirked "are you goingto keep saying that or are you going to charge?"

With that the men took out poket knives but that didn't even seem to to faze Ichigo "when were done with you no one will no whats whats from you" then another man spoke I'm going to cut those pretty little lips off your face" then the other spoke "I'm going to cut that tongue of yours out so you can choke to death"

"goodness are y'all going to attack or not and wait did you call my lips pretty you gay or naww" with that the men charged "finally" Ichigo dodged there punches easily then kicked one in the face knocking him down then Ichigo went to the other two and banged there heads together knocking them out "that last one was curtsy of Rukia" Ichigo smirked then approached one of the men"your the one who said that shit about people not recognizing me and shit right" the man glared "fuck you bitch"

"hey I don't appreciate the name calling okay so where was I right your punishment before death lets see" Ichigo tapped his chin for a good minute before snapping his fingers "I got it I'll blow your eyes out"

The man eyes widened "what the fuck kind of man are you"

"yeah all we were doing was messing around calling that girl a bitch and all"

Ichigo smirked "well you see gentelmen Rukia not bitch is part of my gang and you don't ever talk about someone in my gang"

"look man were sorry okay were sorry please don't blow my friends eye out"

"excuse me I wouldn't be worried about your friend I would be worried about what I will do to you next"

The man eyes grew and with that Ichigo wen to his pocket and took a gun out "now it's a good thing I'm such an excellent shot right boys"

**BOOM!**

The men looked in horror as they saw there friends eye being blown out the watched as he screamed and finally died. Ichigo then turned to the two remaining men "well now for you two"

"what are you going to do to us"

Ichigo smiled "tell me weren't you the one who said he was going to cut my tongue out?" the mans eyes widened ""well thank you for that wonderful request but my intentions are not to cut but to shoot" Ichigo then pulled open the mans mouth

**BOOM!**

the last man saw his friends brains get blown right infront of him "finally you the gay one sorry for having you wait so long but your friends had to die you know now for you oh right didn't you say you would love to cut my pretty little lips off?" the man just started crying "oh stop crying you little bitch your suppose to be tough right anyway this is what I'm going for you since you called Rukia a bitch I'm going to show you what happens when you make fun of my fucking gang members"

With that Ichigo got a knife and started cutting the mans fingers off hearing him scream brought joy to Ichigo. Then Ichigo joy hot water burning his tongue hearing him squeal bought delight to Ichigo. Then Ichigo got a sharper knife from the club and cut his arm off. The man did a full-blown scream "oh shut up and be a man it's almost over just got to get rid of two more things" Ichigo then Ichigo brought the knife to the mans umm manhood "well man if I were you I would be begging for my life good thing I'm not you"

"what kind of a man are you?"

Ichigo laughed "those are your last words I already told you Ichigo Kurosaki I have four siblings I'm second oldest"

"NO I mean what kind of man laughs at another person's pain"

Ichigo thought for a moment "I guess laughing and enjoying pain is something I inherited like my younger brother"

"your not normal you need to be in a mental hospital"

"honestly all you're doing is trying to so without further ado" Ichigo took the knife and put it to his throat "enjoy hell okay"

"fuck you"

And with that Ichigo took the knife and slowly ever so slowly started to cut the man's throat. The man died tortured the worst possible way by Ichigo's hand

"Ichigo are you huh" Tatsuki busted in the door with the rest of the gang all-seeing Ichigo's master pieces some people fainted when they saw it others threw up it was usually expected when a Kurosaki brother tortured someone. "Ichigo you think you went a little over board"

"no I think I should have inflicted more pain to those bastards" Ichigo then started walking ready to leave before the cops arrest him "oh and tell Rukia not to ever get drunk again okay Hanataro" Ichigo turned to see Hanataro holding sleeping Rukia in his arms Hanataro nodded and with that Ichigo was gone

Ichigo are you alright " Yuzu ran to her brother "OMG your hurt aren't you what did you do you know what never mind go sit down and I'll get the first aid kit"

Ichigo smiled "Yuzu it's nothing I was just helping my friend who was getting bullied"

"Ichigo why can't you stop fighting if you keep fighting like you are your going to end up in jail again like our brothers are "

"Yuzu come on I'm not going back to jail and our brothers get out in 7 days for good behavior like I did so stop worrying" It was true Ichigo did go to jail 8 times but lets me introduce his brothers first.

**ANALYSIS **

**Kaien Kurosaki looks like Ichigo just has black hair and skin completions different has green eyes very sexy eldest brother been to jail 20 times for murder and selling drugs also torturing **

**Hichigo Kurosaki twin of Ichigo except he is albino in a way and has golden eyes been to jail 11 times for murder and selling drugs starting fights killing fo fun and selling drugs and torturing 3rd oldest**

**Ichigo Kurosaki is a very sexy dude okay went to jail 8 times for assult selling drugs murder and torturing 2nd oldest by 3 minutes**

**ANALYSIS done**

"Ichigo why do you and our brothers fight?"

"Yuzu we fight to protect each other you and Karin and our friends"

"oh well as long as you don't die or end up in the hospital then it's alright with me" with that sentence finished Yuzu walked back into the kitchen to finish cooking "oh and dinner will be done in a few so go cleanup"

"Okay thanks Yuzu" Ichigo arrived in his room getting ready to shower '_damn king that was some fun today'_ Ichigo smirked "yup I'm crazy but hey it was pretty fun torturing those guys and watching Rukia dance" '_that I know king that I know'_ Ichigo looked at his calender "damn 7 days left until those idiots come back home it's funny how the three of us run the gang thought abd for some reason I feel I should have told Rukia and now with Rukia on his mind he knew he would have to take a cold shower.

When his shower was done he headed downstairs to watch some tv waiting for dinner "hey Ichigo when you get back home?"

Ichigo turned t see his sister Karin starin back at him "Igot home 30 minutes ago and where were you it's 7pm"

"huh oh I was at my friends house studying with her since she thinks she's going to fail the test tomorrow"

"oh I never knew you were smart"

"shut up Ichigo is Yuzu cooking yet"

"yeah she's almost done though"

"ard I'm going to go get cleaned up"

"ard" 5 minutes later Ichigo phone started ringing Ichigo answered with a simple nice "what"

"is that anyway to speak to your father my son I'm so hurt"

"what do you want old man"

"oh so mean but I want you to tell your sisters that were getting your brothers tomorrow"

Ichigo eyes widened "what why are you serious I thought we were suppose to get them in 7 days"

"I know but it seems some inmates can't wait that long thus you kids are comming with me tomorrow morning to so that you can still have your gang meeting and your brothers will be present"

Ichigo sighed he loved his brothers but they could they could be a little to rough and Ichigo wanted to enjoy his 7 days without his brothers "ard old man see when you get home" Ichigo then hung up and went to the kitchen where he found Yuzu and Karin setting the table "hey you two I have some news about our brothers"

"what they have another month in prison?" Karin asked

"no"

"then Yuzu guesses "another year"

"No tomorrow so we have to pick them up tomorrow morning"

"what" they said in sync

"yup"

"but Ichigo I have a test tomorrow morning and umm the teacher wouldn't let me make it up if I was late"

"yeah and I have a umm cooking test tomorrow morning so I can't go"

Ichigo laughed it wasn't that they didn't want to see their brothers it was just they hated the prison facility they despised them so much that Yuzu would start crying while Karin would start throwing things and screaming every time they saw it.

"oh really Karin on the calender it says you have your test 6th period and Yuzu in your planner it said that you have the cooking test the day after so you girls are coming like it or not"

with that they heard the front door lock and heard there father yelling "I smell Yuzu cooking and I am famished" he walked in the kitchen and everyone took there seats and said their grace and started eating "daddy Yuzu cried "I don't want to go to prison to pick the boys up"

"yeah me neither" Karin complained

"my daughters the only reason I live I love you both you care for me feed me I'd do anything for you two"

"so we don't have to go" Yuzu and Karin said in sync

"you didn't let me finish I'd do anything but taking you two to go pick up your brothers isn't an optional"

Karin groaned while Yuzu on the other hand started crying "fine then" Yuzu sniffed "fathers like you don't get dessert then" Yuzu shouted

Isshin got up and started running to the poster like picture of his wife "oh sweet heart our childeren are so mean to me" Karin and Ichigo rolled their eyes at there fathers display "I'm going to bed see you three in the morning"

"okay Ichigo have sweet dreams" Yuzu shouted

"thanks you to" with his good nights said to his family he went to his room and laid on the bed dreading having his brothers back home "let the roughing and toughing begin" with that on his mind he fell asleep thinking of his brothers and his lovely new striper gang member Rukia


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N hey everyone who is reading this or not and I'm just talking to myself I can't stress this enough times but review review review I really need to see what I could do better on or what I'm doing wrong remember I will try update every Saturday so please review because I ain't got no room to talk about anyone who comments or just review remember that and because I"m not that good with 1st person POV it's just going to switch between Rukia and Ichigo really please excuse grammar and miss spellings and punctuations oh and tell me what your favorite bleach episode is and finally I do not own bleach**

Chapter 8

"Ichigo breakfast" Yuzu screamed. Ichigo woke up stretching when

"Ichigooo" Isshin tried to sneak attack Ichigo but Ichigo just kicked him in the nose.

"what kind of father attacks his own son right when he wakes up!"

"oh my son so mean to me"

"oh shut up old man what are you even doing in here?"

"oh now I remember Rukia came by telling me to tell you thank you for helping her" Ichigo blushed "is she your girlfriend"

Ichigo kicked his father in the face once again "of course she's not"

Isshin smirked "well if I were you I'd hurry and get her off the market before your brothers get her"

Ichigo frowned "damn it those ass holes never play fair when it comes to winning girls"

"oh and one last thing don't forget to bring your brother's school uniforms with you and get dressed now were leaving right when breakfast is over"

Ichigo sighed before taking a shower brushing his teeth and finally getting his brothers their uniforms Ichigo sighed again before heading downstairs "ichigo good morning" Ichigo smiled seeing his sister so happy and cheerful especially considering there going to the prison today that when Ichigo saw his fathers breakfast and started laughing. "Ichigo what's so funny?" Yuzu asked

"your really made mad at dad to give him oatmeal with hot sauce with especially because dad hates oatmeal and hot sauce wait no he despises them and is that wasabi to oh man Yuzu your really mad to do something like that"

Yuzu then laughed you should see what Karin did to dad" almost like on que Karin came in the dining room with an evil gleam in her eyes "good morning Ichigo where's our two-faced dad at?"

"oh he should be coming down any minute all he was doing was getting dressed"

"good I got something for that for that goat face perverted dad of ours"

All Ichigo could do was laugh "good morning my pride and joys and Ichigo" they all said nothing when everyone was at their respected chair they said grace and started eating. The siblings all stared intently at their father. He always has his eyes closed when he took the first bite of Yuzu cooking. When he ate he oatmeal his eyes shot right open "Yuzu whats the meaning of huh why does my butt feel like it's on fire?"

Karin smiled "because father oh my sweet father your sitting in acid"

"what" Isshin then ran to the portrait of his wife "oh Masaki our children they hate me"

"oh shut up old man you deserved that"

"Karin I expected this from you but Yuzu"

"serves you right" Yuzu screamed all Ichigo could do was laugh was laugh his heart out "what the hell is so funny Ichigo?"

"you goat face you deserve everything that's happened to you actually you deserve more than that"

"oh shut up anyway everyone towards the car time to pick up your brothers" Yuzu and Karin groaned while Ichigo sighed "oh and I called the school telling them you'd be late today so now that we have everything were off"

When they reached the prison facilities Yuzu started crying and Karin started throwing things at their father. "okay you guys let's go get your brothers" with that they arrived at Kaien's cell first "well if it's not my 3 little siblings and dad"

"hi Kaien" Yuzu whimpered

"hello my darling Yuzu" he then turned to Karin

"oh hey Kaien how was jail"

"same old same old"

"cool cause you better not end up in here again jackass"

"oh my darling sister Karin is that anyway to speak to your oldest brother"

"shut up idiot"

"Ichigo what's in the bag are those for me you shouldn't have what is it?"

"your school uniform"

Kaien frowned "the fuck I am not going to schooland I just got out of jail and I will not go to school"

"stop being a baby its your fault for dealing drugs in front of a store where the cops were survailing"

"how the fuck was I suppose to know"

"oh I don't know by the fucking cameras"

"I ain't see them"

"whatever get changed I have to go give Hichigo his clothes"

"ooh the demon child also known as your other half"

"shut up would ya" Ichigo then left to go give his other brother his uniform what he saw was an inmate unconscious on the ground and Hichigo laughing while kicking him "would you stop before you get another month in jail"

Hichigo turned and a smile grew on his face "hey Ichigo how you been and where are the sisters?"

"our sisters are with Kaien and I've been good you"

"well I'm so fucking happy to get out of here "

"good cause when you get out of here were going to school"

Hichigo frowned "what the fuck that isn't fair I just got out of jail and now I got to go to school that's bull shit"

"oh shut up stop being a baby you've missed months of work"

"so"

"oh stop being a baby at least it's Friday"

"yeah I guess" Hichigo sighed

"and the gang misses ya" Hichigo smiled "really Ichigo?"

Ichigo nodded his head "yup and we are missing half of our school time so by time we get there we have one more period before lunch and thats your favorite period"

Hichigo smile grew bigger "you know me so well brother"

Ichigo scoffed "I am your twin"

Hichigo sighed "yeah but your the only one who understands me you know your the only one who except me for who I am"

Ichigo put his hand on his heart "aww thanks I love you to" Ichigo then realized what he said and startes staring in space

"now don't ever tell anyone what I said got it?"

Ichigo nodded "same goes for you never tell anyone I said I love you now get fucking dressed"

When the boys finally got dressed they all made their way to school when the brothers got to school they went to the Principle office to know where their classes were going to be "hey Principle Nanao" Nanao turned to see the boys smiling down at her"the the the THE KUROSAKI BROTHERS I THOUGHT YOU BOYS WERE IN JAIL"

Ichigo sighed "they got out to day and damn you ain't have to scream damn it"

Nanao closed her eyes thinking for a split second before she opened them and looked at the boys"fine you boys will be in Ichigo classes since I wasn't planning on you boys coming back at all and in a week or so I'll have your new class schedule"

Hichigo smirked "aww your to sweet

"oh just fucking go"

with that the boys left they to go to their brothers class when they reached the class Ichigo stopped them "you two listen we have a new member actually two new members one name Hanataro and the other-" Ichigo was then cut off by none other than Kaien "wait that pathetic shrimp why?" Ichigo sighed "would you shut up and not interrupt me anyway I also recruited this girl name Rukia and-"

Hichigo then stopped him "wait a minute why didn't even call to tell us this and are you that weak to recruit a shrimp and since I never heard this girls name a new girl" Ichigo growled "Interrupt me one more fucking time I swear I will give you both a black eye" with that said both of the boys shutted up and listened "anyway the new girl Rukia can really fight she even knocked out Tatsuki out so I asked her to join and she told me she would join only if Hanataro could join so I let Hanataro join so she woul join"

Kaien and Hichigo started laughing "what the fucks so funny" Ichigo growled Hichigo then wiped a tear from his eye before speaking"well the fact that you let a new girl in our gang tells me the only real reason you did it was because you like the girl" Ichigo eyes narrowed 'how the hell did he know that' then as if he read his mind Hichigo spoke"It's twin intuition I guess"

Ichigo sighed "look okay I don't like okay maybe a little but so fucking what anyway class is starting lets just go" Kaien and Hichigo laughed while going into class

"Okay class now...the Kurosaki brothers the hell are you doing here?" Kaien grinned "hey to you to me and Hichigo are in your class until we get our new schedule so if you don't like it go take it up with the Principle" growled in frustration "I damn sure will" Kaien watched as the teacher left before looking at Ichigo "so Ichigo where do you sit?" Ichigo then pointed to his desk and saw Kaien make his way to the desk besides it "since nobody sits by you I'll sit by you"

Hichigo then spoke up "I am your twin might as well sit by you" Ichigo sighed a "whatever" and took his seat the boys followed Ichigo then looked around to see everyone was scared and that they all weren't even in range "so where is this Rukia and Hanataro at?" Hichigo asked

"oh she doesn't have this class but we have lunch and a gang meeting next period so you'll see her then"

Hichigo smirked "good cause I can't wait to see your girlfriend "

Ichigo blushed but then growled "she isn't my girlfriend...yet" Kaien and Hichigo then laughed

Hichigo then smirked "and don't worry I won't try to take her" Ichigo sighed in relief "thanks"

When class was over the boys made their way to way to their gangs spot just to see the gang arguing as usual "hey Hichigo Kaien your back we missed you guys" Keigo shouted

"we know you did" Hichigo smirked "now wheres the new members?"

"oh well you see Rukia and Hanataro aren't here" Tatsuki whispered

"well where the hell are they?" Kaien asked

"In their normal spots when they eat"

Hichigo smiled "well lets go say hello to our new members shall we Kaien" Kaien smiled "yeah lets go see our newbies" Ichigo sighed "if they're not here lets just start the meeting without them and then someone else will tell them what happened" Hichigo grinned "we could do that or we could go get them" Ichigo rolled his eyes before speaking "do anyone know where Rukia and Hanataro are?"

Tatsuki and Orihime raised their hands "we'll get them" Tatsuki said and with that they leftto go get Rukia and Hanataro

"Listen you two if you dare to-"

"were not going to pick on her talk about her or taunt her"Kaien sighed "your no fun you know that"

Ichigo smiled "I know oh and no-"

"hitting on her jeez Ichi you make us sound like the worst brothers on the planet"Hichigo pouted

"thanks and you are the worst brothers in the world jackasses"

**with Rukia **

"Hey Rukia Hanataro were having a gang meeting and your suppose to be there"

Rukia looked up to see Tatsuki and Orihime "no one informed us about it and why don't ya'll go to the meeting and come back and tell us whats going on and how it was?"

"well because the brothers are here or might I say back" Rukia looked confused

"brothers I never thought there were siblings in the gang wait thats allowed"

Tatsuki eyes widen "Rukia you don't know about the Kurosaki brothers?"

"No wait Ichigo never told me he had a brother"

"Rukia Ichigo has two brothers"

Rukia eyes widen "what wait he has two brothers and I'm just finding out this well where were they"

this was when Orihime cut in "yup Ichigo has two brothers and they've been in jail silly they run the gang with Ichigo"

Rukia sighed 'figures' "so you two coming because we can't go back without you"

Rukia then turned to Hanataro "it's up to you buddy" Hanataro blinked twice before saying"well umm sure we can go" Rukia nodded "okay then let's go" and with that Rukia,Hanataro,Tatsuki and Orihime started walking towards the gang.

"Rukia Hanataro these are our other two gang leaders Hichigo and Kaien" Orihime exclaimed Rukia looked examined the boys 'wow am I in heaven' Rukia thought. "I'm Hichigo Ichigo's twin" Hichigo smiled

"I'm older by three minutes" Ichigo interrupted

"and I'm Kaien the oldest please to meet you" Kaien then took Rukias hand and kissed it which sent chills down her spine.

"I'm R-R-Rukia and this is my best friend buddy...I mean Hanataro" Rukia stuttered

Kaien smiled "please to meet you Rukia" Kaien said huskly

"The pleasure is definitely all mine" Rukia blushed

"you know Rukia were having a celebration party at our favorite club tonight everyone in the gang is going are you coming?"

Rukia then nodded "sure we'll be there right Hanataro"

"yup wherever Rukia goes I go"

Hichigo grinned "your like a little brother to Rukia huh well at least well at least your better brother unlike Kaien" thats when Kaien looked to see Ichigo glaring at him before looking at Hichigo "hey I'm a good brother " Hichigo couldn't help but laugh "yeah sure whatever anyway when was the last fight and who won and started it"

Tatsuki the answered "oh it was last week and the ones to start it was Los Noches and of course we won"

"damn and we missed it" Hichigo growled Kaien then stepped in "okay everyone meeting ajorn we will all see you at club nasty **(****A/N I know really)**

Everyone nodded and went back to class and while going Rukia was really out of it 'Ichigo has some very cute brothers' she thought _'yeah but Ichigo is the cutest right?'_ Dark Rukia asked Rukia nodded and smiled"of course he is" and with that Rukia made it to her last class only to see the teacher crying saying things like'why me' or 'just kill me now' Rukia looked in the class to see the Kurosaki brothers fighting with their teacher Ms. Yoshi.

"oh come on were not that bad" Kaien smiled while talking "were actually angels in your class"

"oh please you three together are devils" Yoshi shouted "honestly why would the Principle do this to me? does she hate me that much"

Hichigo rolled his eyes "calm down no one is punishing you should think of this as your favorite student coming back from jail to come to their favorite class"

"oh shut the fuck up Hichigo you hate this class and your brothers are not my favorite students" Yoshi shouted

Ichigo smiled "what language for a teacher honestly how are you not fired?" Ichigo pointed out

"and you Ichigo your the worst of them all" Rukia turned to Ichigo to see him snickering "well you wasn't saying that when you were sucking my-"

"Ichigo Kurosaki don't you dare" Hichigo smiled "well it's true I remember when you asked for a threesome from me and Ichigo and then after school you asked for Kaien you should be fired"

"Hichigo Kurosaki how dare you ugg I'm going to go talk to the principle"

"take your time" they said in sync Rukia made her way to her desk pulling her phone out to listen to music suddenly Rukia felt a tug on her earphones she looked up to see Kaien smiling "Rukia I didn't know you were in this class" Ichigo was snickering because he knew Ichigo was glaring at him.

"yeah I am" Rukia blushed

Kaien smiled "well now this is going to be interesting right Hichigo?"

Hichigo laughed "yeah it will so wheres the shrimp?"

Rukia growled "Hanataro is in the bathroom you ass hole"

Hichigo put his hands up in defense"woah there...no offence to the kid I have nick names for everyone in the group" Rukia narrowed her eyes "really" Hichigo nodded "yup such as for you yours is sexy ass" Rukia blushed "umm that's not really appropriate" Hichigo pouted "but you have a very sexy ass" Rukia turned a deep shade of red"thank you but that's very inappropriate"

Hichigo sighed "fine I'll change your nick name"

Rukia smiled "thank you" Rukia then heard the bell ring 'wheres Hanataro class is over' Rukia then went to the bathroom door Hanataro was at and stood in front of it for a few seconds before speaking "Hanataro are you okay?" Rukia then heard panting and kicking and wincing "Rukia...please don't ugg come in ugg here" Rukia then tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Hanataro are you hurt what's happening in there?" Rukia then heard a male voice speak to her "hey girl shut the fuck up and step away from the bathroom door now" Rukia growled "who the fuck are you to talk to me like that" Rukia then heard Hanataro struggling just to talk"Rukia please ugg I'm fine just leave without me"Rukia frowned "Hanataro that's not my style to leave in need and your practically like the brother I always wanted"

With that in mind Rukia was about to attempt to break the door down until "I wouldn't do that if I were you" Rukia turned around to see Ichigo Hichigo and Kaien "what are you three doing here?" Rukia questioned.

"well what were doing here isn't important what's important is Hanataro is in there apparently getting beat up so instead of going to detention leave this to us" Ichigo stated. Rukia frowned "Hanataro is my friend and I will not let you three-"

"could you be quiet sexy were going in there and your not" Hichigo stated Rukia gave a pout and gave up

"fine"

"oh and one more thing you better not listen to we are about to do" Kaien stated

"ugg fine" but Rukia knew she was lying the boys some how managed to open the door went in and locked somehow Rukia then put her ear to the door listening to what sounded like Ichigo "get the fuck off Hanataro who the hell do you think you are?"

"beating up one ofour members mean death" Hichigo laughed

"sadly we just got out of jail so we can't" Kaien pouted

Rukia then heard nothing for at least a minute "so you will all suffer dearly" the boys said in sync all Rukia could hear now was thumps and bangs"you worthless piece of shits" Hichigo said "you will pay" Ichigo then stated "dumbasses" Kaien snarled Rukia then heard nothing "guys are you okay"Rukia still heard nothing suddenly she heard Hanataro scream "Hanataro" Rukia then busted through the door seeing Hanataro throwing up and the brothers cutting up the last boy.

"stop your killing him" Rukia shouted

Ichigo turned to look at her before looking at his brothers "alright you two stop it"

Rukia then ran to Hanataro "are you alright?" Hanataro "I'm pretty bruised up and kind of scared for the rest of my life of what I just seen but besides that I'm fine"

Rukia smiled "thank you boys very much"

"no problem sexy ass" Rukia narrowed her eyes "Hichigo stop calling me that"

Hichigo pouted "aww but you have such a squezzable-"

Hichigo shut the fuck up" Ichigo growled Hichigo only laughed "well it's true"

Kaien sighed "anyway Rukia we'll see you at the club okay"

Rukia nodded "yup you'll see me and hopefully Hanataro" the boys nodded and with that they left"Rukia do you think I'm weak?" Rukia laughed "of course I don't your brave when you need to be" Hanataro hugged Rukia it actually some what startled her "I promise Rukia I will protect you"Rukia smiled "and I promise you Hanataro I will always protect you" and with that they left

**With Ichigo **

"what's wrong Ichi?" Kaien asked

"knowing damn well that I like Rukia you really tried to seduce her"

Kaien pouted "it wasn't only me it was Hichigo to" Hichigo glared at Kaien "maybe so but you started it"

"did not"

"did to"

"did not"

"did to" Ichigo was growling in frustration "I don't fucking care who started it if either one of you try to seduce Rukia in anyway I will put you in the hospital"

Kaien and Hichigo quieted down while nodding as much as the two hated to admit it out of the three of them Ichigo was the strongest and the most scariest when he wanted to be "fine Ichigo we'll lay off of her but you will get in her pants right?" Hichigo asked Ichigo sighed "what the hell you think I've been trying to do?"

"okay then lets get dressed for the party jeez it's like we had a brotherly moment" Hichigo pointed out that brought chills o the brothers spine they all hated those moments it to them made them think they were getting weak and with that they all got dressed and headed for the door

"Hichigo, kaien , and Ichigo where do you think you three are going?"Yuzu shouted

"well my beautiful sister our friends are taking us to a cl- party you their having a party at Orihime's house" Kaien explained

Yuzu looked in excitement "oh can I go?"

"no because it's just going to be a bunch of horney teens and the gang playing jokes" Hichigo explained

"oh umm maybe I can go just say hi to Orihime"

"that's not going to work because she's going to be cooking and really busy you know" Ichigo then explained

"fine but what time will you boys be back exactly?"

"not until really late" Kaien said

"oh fine go but don't start any fights to make you go back to jail"

"we won't" the boys said in sync and with that they were gone. They arrived to the party 5 minutes late "hey guy you ready to go in?" Tatsuki asked

"yeah were ready"Kaien said when they made their way in the club it was jam packed "Kaien an Hichigo welcome back" the gang screamed Kaien and Hichigo just grinned and said their thanks as the night went on Ichigo was looking for Rukia "where the hell is she?"

"Umm Ichigo do you want to dance with me?" Quill asked Quill was a boy the brothers avoided because he was well gay

"umm Quill you see I'm not gay but why don't you go ask Kaien or Hichigo I'm pretty sure they dropped the soap plenty of times if you get what I'm saying" Quill smiled and winked at Ichigo saying"oh yeah one of them should be at least gay" with that Ichigo was finally smiling until he started thinking about Rukia Ichigo then sighed "Rukia where the hell are-"

"hey Ichigo you know that was a dirty little trick you pulled on your brothers with Quill same old Ichi right"

Ichigo eyes widen as he turned around "S-S-Senna"

**A/N how was it was it a good cliff hanger I gots to know but Quill is one of my charcters who in real life isn't gay and a pretty cool guy but listen I want to give a shout out to Oritza388 who encouraged me with just one simple review to continue this story I hope you all enjoyed and have a wonderful Thanksgiving love ya**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N** hello everyone merry Christmas I know I've been MIA for a long time it's just that I don't know if I'm doing a good job with this story. I will be lowering the foul language a little and I will be trying to do better with the story just know I'm trying my best. So this is a special chapter and yes Rukia will...wait that's a surprise lol anyway enjoy and I do not own bleach and please excuse the spelling punctuations and grammar okay now you can enjoy and remember to review review review please okay now you can really enjoy  
><strong>

**Chapter 9**

Rukia and Hanataro were walking to the club together when Rukia mind went wandering "hey Hanataro can I ask you a quick question about the gang?" Hanataro nodded."okay since I don't know mostly nothing about the gang and you have a little intellect about the gang may I ask who was the worst member?" Rukia saw the confusion in Hanataro and sighed "nevermind" Hanataro and Rukia walked in silence for few when Hanataro spoke

"Senna" Rukia turned to Hanataro "what did you say?" Hanataro took a deep breath "you asked who the worst member of the gang was and her name was Senna she well the absolute worst. She was violent and mean and rude and a-a-a-ugg she was just a-a skunk bag she would always pick on people and not only that she always picked fights with people she didn't even know she was just bad news you know the absolute worst" Rukia took everything in before speaking

"did she ever pick on you or anything" Rukia saw Hanataro stiffen at that question and she knew right then that she did. "yeah yeah she did she was always mean to me and others she would push me around and call me weak one time she even went so far as to follow me home and beat me up in a ally I ended up in the hospital with a fractured shoulder a busted lip a bruised face and a twisted ankle.

Rukia huffed in anger "what why would she do that you didn't do anything to her and not only that where was Ichigo or Kaien or even Hichigo and who even let her in the gang ugg how could she that that ugg I want to call her name but I feel that it won't even insult her to the full extent"

Hanataro smiled "It's fine any way should I continue?" Rukia nodded and Hanataro continued "anyway when I got out of the hospital I heard that the whole gang had kicked Senna out Ichigo was the first to say something in all honesty he and his brothers hate Senna and was technically waiting to kick her out. I was so happy and not only that she was also horrible in school the teacher couldn't even stand her and if she came back well the hell would be unleashed to"

Rukia was even more enraged "so why did she leave you know what I don't even want to know let's just go to this stupid club and say congratulations for getting out of jail to Hichigo and Kaien probably get a drink a then leave to eat and then go home" Rukia then looked at Hanataro who was moving back from her. Rukia sighed "or we could do something you want to do" Hanataro smiled which made Rukia smile "okay then fine when we leave here we'll do something you'll want to do okay?"

Hanataro nodded and then hugged Rukia "thanks Rukia your a cool friend" Rukia smiled and with that they made their way into the club. Rukia spotted Kaien and Hichigo talking to other gang members and walked right up to them Hanataro following close behind "Kaien Hichigo congratulations on getting out of jail"

"why thank you my beautiful Rukia welcome to the party and you to Hanataro" Kaien said taking Rukia's hand and kissing it.

Rukia blushed "N-No problem anyway umm wow Hanataro you look parched if you would umm excuse us"

Kaien snickered "wow Kaien after Ichigo told you not to mess with her you know it will be your ass if she whines up to yolur not a very good brother are you?" Kaien growled "oh shut up I was just welcoming her" Hichigo rolled his eyes "yeah right but tonight should be interesting with the unwanted guess don't you think Kaien?" Kaien smirked "oh and I'm not a very goo brother" Hichigo grinned damn straight"

Rukia was practically dragging Hanataro "umm Rukia if you could you know umm LET GO OF MY WRISTS please" Rukia turned to Hanataro and took a deep breath

"sorry Hanataro it's just you know umm well you know" as if automatically Rukia eyes caught Ichigo talking to a girl with light purple hair talking to Ichigo "who the he-"

"Senna! what the what is she doing here she suppose to be gone and never to come back why is she here no one wants her here oh God no this is not going to end good for any of us"

Rukia eye widen "what do you mean Senna that's Senna wow she is not what I pictured her to look like wait what is she doing talking to Ichigo why that mother-"

"Rukia do not go over there Senna can fight not only that she can fight" Hanataro seemed to be begging her not to go but apparently Rukia is a hardheaded child

"relax Hanataro I'm just going to go say hi to Ichigo you know to thank him for inviting us is that cool with you?" Hanataro nodded and then they started walking to Ichigo. Rukia had an evil glint in her eyes but then felt a tug she turned to see Hanataro shaking his head Rukia sighed "ugg fine come on let's go then" Hanataro smiled and Rukia just sighed then she glimpsed at Ichigo and that that girl again "on the other hand it would be like us saving him right?"

Hantaro sighed "you know Rukia when it comes down to it you are very stubborn" Rukia smiled and then started walking with Hanataro walking right behind her when Rukia reached Ichigo she lightly tapped him on the shoulder he turned ever so slowly when he saw Rukia he smiled "Hey Ichigo I wanted to thank you for inviting me and Hanataro to the party"

Ichigo smiled "no problem Rukia your part of the gang now so of course we were going to invite you so when did you and Hanataro get here may I ask?"

Rukia smile widened "oh wow I don't really remember like 30 minutes ago" suddenly someone was clearing their throat and everyone turned to the accuser

"oh Ichigo these are the new gang members are you and your brothers becoming that desperate?"

Ichigo growled"fuck off Senna and shut up you don't even know them"

"Oh but I do I know Hanataro we were good friends weren't we?"

Hanataro hid behind Rukia and started hyperventilating Rukia growled "how dare you try and scare Hanataro like that you you I don't know what to call you but a bitch would be calling you pretty and we all know that's a damn lie you dare hurt Hanataro and then try to scare him you have no right to do that like you have exactly no right to be here"

Senna scuffed "excuse me who the hell are you to say that midget?"

Rukia gritted her teeth "excuse me but I have to hurt you now" Rukia was about to punch Senna when she felt herself being carried outside "huh" Rukia looked to see who was carrying her and it was Ichigo "put me down Ichigo right now" Rukia saw Hanataro catching up to them when they finally made it outside Rukia was the first to speak "what the hell was that for Ichigo"

Ichigo sighed "Rukia you should learn how to pick your fights you know"

Rukia huffed "well what the hell were you two talking about anyway I thought the gang hated her or something?"

Ichigo smiled "all she was telling me is that the gang is going to pay and that her new gang is way better than ours and shit like that...wait why were you worried or something?" Rukia scolded Ichigo started laughing" you..you were weren't you hahaha don't worry about it I like you anyway" Ichigo and Rukia eyes widened at the same time

"I'm sorry Ichigo what did you just say?"

Rukia saw Ichigo turn 3 shades red"N-nothing I said nothing" Rukia narrowed her eyes

"No you definitely said something like you like me or something"

"I told you I didn't say anything" Rukia and Ichigo were silent for a couple of minutes before Rukia felt herself getting a little bold "you know Ichigo that's to bad cause I like you" if Ichigo eyes got bigger they would pop out.

"I'm sorry but something was in my ear could you you know repeat that please"

Rukia scolded "I said I like yo-" Rukia never finished because she felt a pair of lips on hers. Rukia couldn't believe it 'I'm kissing Ichigo finally oh my his lips are so warm and wow I can't explain it but all I know is I never want to stop kissing him' Rukia then felt the kiss deepen she wrapped her arms around Ichigo's neck and continued to kiss him she felt like she was kissing him for hours which obviously was only three minutes. Rukia pulled away and started breathing heavily.

"Sorry Rukia I kinda got in the moment I did not mean to like force you to kiss me"

Rukia scuffed "oh shut up baka" and with that Rukia started kissing him again they made out for a good ten minutes when they pulled apart thanks to someone clearing their throat they both looked to see Kaien, Hicihgo and Hanataro standing their with the rest of the gang behind them.

"well now Ichigo are you and Rukia officially going out or naww?" asked Hichigo

Ichigo scolded "what the hell ugg go back inside the club"

"fine fine you two play nice out here and oh Ichigo and Rukia may I ask who is more dominant with the tongue action?" asked Kaien

Ichigo face darkened "if you all don't g back into the club I will personally rearrange all of your faces" as if not having to be told twice everyone ran back into the club Ichigo sighed "Rukia can I ask you a question" Rukia nodded Ichigo took a deep breath "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Rukia eyes widened "of course I'll be your girlfriend are you kidding me duh gosh it took you long enough...I mean sure I'll be your girlfriend" Rukia started blushing

"aww your so adorable when you blush you know that?" Rukia's blush grew darker

"oh shut up anyway it's about time I go home" Ichigo frowned "Or we can keep you know making out"

Rukia snorted "yeah not going to happen I really got to go" Rukia went in the club to get Hanataro and came back out quick and in a hurry she turned to Ichigo and smiled "good night Ichi" Rukia and Hanataro started walking when Rukia felt two hands on her waist she was turned around being welcomed by the same two pair of lips Rukia moaned in the kiss they kissed for three minutes before Rukia pushed away.

Ichigo smiled "and good night to you my little midget" the next thing Ichigo knew was he was wincing in pain

"way to ruin the moment next time you call me a midget I'll kick you in the nuts instead of you shin anyway good night Ichi" with that Rukia and Hanataro started on their way. When they finally made it to their destination Rukia turned to Hanataro.

"don't forget were going to the mall tomorrow and doing everything you want to do okay"

Hanataro nodded "of course why would I forget when I'm the one who's planning out our fun day for once" Rukia laughed "anyway Rukia congrats with getting Ichigo as your boyfriend I'm proud of you and now you got what you wanted really congrats"

Rukia grinned "oh thanks Hanataro but we can talk about all that tomorrow anyway I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

Hanataro nodded and gave Rukia a hug which Rukia happily returned "good night Rukia"

"Good night Hanataro"

**At the Kurosaki Residence**

"So Ichigo what the hell did Senna want?" Kaien asked

Ichigo sighed "oh she wanted to tell me that we should get ready for the fight of our lives and that her new gang was going to show us a thing or two about being rough you know"

Hichigo narrowed his eyes "so that bitch done found herself a new gang what gang is it?"

Ichigo sent his brother a knowing look "it's Aizen's gang"

The boys eyes widened "what the hell she joined his group really wow she really is a bitch I feel sorry for Aizen" Hichigo commented

Ichigo rolled his eyes "you really are stupid listen Senna use to be in our group Aizen is our enemy Senna knows all about our group and the way we work Senna can tell him how we work and take us out by surprise"

Kaien and Hichigo eyes got bigger "your right and Hichigo is stupid"

"hey anyway Ichigo what are we going to do?"

Ichigo thought for a moment "oh that simple we wait for them to make their move" the boys gave Ichigo a confused look Ichigo just sighed "look when they slip up there are no rules to follow when we fight we get come back harder and dirtier for instance if they jumped one of us rules don't apply any longer and we get to kill and hurt and use weapons"

"oh" the boys said in sync

"now all we have to do is wait for our little friend Aizen to make his move" Ichigo then turned around to his brothers "Kaien I want you to call all the gang and tell them to start wearing their bullet proof vests even to parties" Kaien nodded and ran off just to do that "Hichigo I want you to go and buy us some more guns but before that f course we need the money so grab a couple of gang members and star selling some drugs I know it's late but a lot of crack heads are out there that don't care what time it is"

Hichigo nodded "I''m on it king but what will you be doing may I ask"

Ichigo rolled his eyes "thinking olf a plan when Aizen and his gang do attack dumb ass"

Hichigo nodded "that makes since"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and went to his room and looked out the window "okay Aizen what the hell are you planning?"

**A/N so did you guess the surprise I finally put Ichigo and Rukia together and all you Senna fans sucks to be you (just kidding) Senna will be a very important character in the story so I hope I met your expectations for this chapter anyway Merry Christmas oh and you know my birthday is January the 4th so you know if anyone wants to say happy birthday anyway love ya for the people who actually read this which isn't very many but thanks and I appreciate it but please tell me what is the perfect weapon for Rukia and Hanataro besides swords I need to know for the next chapter so comment and review review review**


End file.
